


洛城机密（L.A. Confidential）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: “我会追查到底。”





	1. Code: V

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭。
> 
> 【首发日期】2013年10月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第五部；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列——对，雷兰德·格林尼警探又出现了！他将是本系列的最大酱油党！……
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁。
> 
> 埃瑞克·方达（Eric Fonda）  
阿琳·芬利（Arlene Finley）  
格兰·戈登（Glenn Gordon）  
凯文·芬利（Kevin Finley）  
迈尔斯·费尔诺（Miles Fearnow）  
柯蒂斯·费舍（Curtis Fisher）  
凯利·费舍（Kelly Fisher）  
卡罗斯·费洛斯（Carlos Fellows）  
法兰茨·芬利（Franz Finley）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

位于西洛杉矶的威尼斯[1]，毗邻圣莫尼卡和皇家码头[2]，西临太平洋，一向以自由散漫、特立独行的气氛闻名；在别处被视为非主流的人群，在这里却如鱼得水。毕竟，能对谷歌在附近设立办公分支一事公然表达“此举破坏本地传统”的忧虑，这样的地方可不算太多。

也正因此，在蓝天白云、碧海金沙的寻常一天，陆续造访一家老式体育健身馆的各色人等几乎没有引起任何注意。

“我都不记得上次骑这玩意是什么时候了。”有人一边跨下摩托，一边扯着嗓门盖过引擎的轰鸣说。

“少废话，老大要低调。”他那好像出自同一个模子、只是发色略有区别的同伴训斥道。两人停好车，很快进了大门，把那两辆锃亮的哈雷戴维森摩托低调地留在了老旧的建筑外。

不久，又有一辆黑色的福特四门车费力地挤进了狭窄的停车场。开车的人认清门牌，再一看墙外那一大片色彩夸张、造型奇特、风格又彼此迥异的涂鸦，就摘了太阳镜，露出一张叫人过目难忘的英俊面孔，上面却煞风景地写满了牢骚：“开玩笑吧？这种我执勤都懒得来的鬼地方！”

“像你们这样一群人聚在一起，还要不引人注目，你还能想出什么更好的地方？”副驾驶座上传来一个不慌不忙的声音。

长了一副英俊皮相的人条件反射地要张嘴反驳，然而从侧视镜中看看自己，又看看旁边，接着抬头想想，明显是在回忆——终于没有说话，算是接受了同来者这个理由。

西斜的阳光从高处的窗口照进来，凌乱堆着的健身器材上那层薄灰被映得无所遁形。室内中央的乒乓球案上坐着一个人，轻松地单手抓着一个篮球，松垮垮的旧T恤掩饰不了任谁也挑不出缺陷的身材，一看就是刚刚剪短的头发呈现出一种罕见的红铜色泽。

“那么，计划各位都明白了？”

“只有一个问题。”角落里传来一个乍听颇有几分温文尔雅的声音，“那位Deep Throat的说法百分之百可信？”

“可信。”红头发的人斩钉截铁地答道。

“那就好。”发问的人像是满意了，点点头，不再出声。

“行动有代号吧？”这次换了一个听着像是强压着不耐烦的声音，然而又带着惯于发号司令、因而忽视不得的权威。

“如果没有，我看叫‘M联盟’就不错。”暗处一个矮小的人影插嘴，尽管嗓音低沉，却可以听出这是个女人。

“不！”

就像被针刺了一样，红头发的人断然否决，旋即就像在后悔自己的反应一样，抿紧了嘴唇。过了难捱的几秒钟，他抛下手中的篮球，站了起来。

“既然一切都清楚了，今天就到此为止。”不容置疑的语气转成了刻意的漫不经心，“一定要取名的话，就用‘代号V’好了。”

“代号V？”

另一个角落里响起一个语调轻松得不合时宜的语声，显然是属于双胞胎之一；然而在场的人除了跟他们坐在一处的那位，谁也分辨不出开口的究竟是哪一个。

“难道是借用‘代号：维罗尼卡’？”

“还不如用D-Day！”

“错，是V-Day。”

“……那不就成了情人节！”

笑声爆发，已经走到门前的颀长人影闻声一顿，回过头来。即便隔着二十码的距离，说笑的两人似乎也感到了那两道投来的目光中的寒意，刹那间安静了。

但他只是转身出门，一个字也没有说。

很快，门一次次打开又合上，最后只余一室灰尘与寂静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 此威尼斯非彼威尼斯……  
[2] 皇家码头：即Marina del Rey。  
D-Day这些不用解释了吧=V=


	2. V-Day: minus 14 (End of Watch)

一滴。又一滴。

他不清楚自己在那里站了多久。从他所在的地方看进去，那张占据了半个房间的病床只露出一半，视野中最抢眼的并不是那些叫不出名堂的维生仪器，而是高高吊着的输液袋和蜿蜒垂下的软管。

我为什么不进去？

他自问。然而即便头脑找不到任何理由，双腿却仿佛有了自己的意志，扎在原地像生了根。

洛城警局前警官自称遭到不公待遇，向从前的同事连同其家人展开报复的新闻，迈尔斯起初并没留心。这不能怪他，因为他自己也曾是那个团体的一员，个中滋味并非全无概念。虽然此类恩怨殃及家人颇不寻常，但不公待遇实在是家常便饭。种种内外勾结、玩忽职守、官僚推诿，乃至心照不宣的歧视排挤，To Protect and to Serve的光辉表层下那些见不得人的龌龊他全都洞若观火，为此还不止一次诧异，法兰茨那个比自己正直良善得多的家伙居然混得下去，而且一混这么多年。

“你难道还真指望干上三十年，熬来那块廉价金表和那点塞牙缝也不够的退休金？”有一次他半开玩笑地问，“不如辞职来跟我合伙，至少不用总怀疑是不是明天就要对不起良心。”

法兰茨的回答不出所料：“但我从不怀疑自己的良心。”

看到突发新闻时，迈尔斯正坐在皇家码头附近的一家小酒吧里，兴致缺缺地望着街道对面一个留书给父母说自己要去伊拉克参加和平主义宣传的逃家少年。

“洛城警局终于发现杀害两名警官及其家人后在逃的嫌疑人……”

真是越来越不长进，从案发到现在都几天了？他心想。还差点伤及无辜……难怪LAPD会落得个“还不如NYPD”的名声。

“……嫌疑人拒捕，短暂交火后被当场击毙，但洛城警局派出的SWAT指挥官也头部中枪，正在急救……”

不过十分之一秒的失神，迈尔斯就猛地站了起来。椅子发出咣啷一声巨响翻倒在背后，面前的电视屏幕上，正被抬上救护车的人穿着显不出个人特色的SWAT制服，染着鲜血的纱布药棉之类丢在已经解开的暗色防弹衣边，乍看绝无可能辨出身份。然而迈尔斯的判断向来准确，尽管他从来没有这么迫切地希望推翻自己的判断。

验证，要马上验证。

他丢下几张钞票，快步出了酒吧。手机里法兰茨排在联系人的第一位，他拨出时，手指惊人地稳定，心却怦怦在跳，信号塔不到半秒的呼叫延迟显得绵绵无期，之后的铃声又像催命的鼓点。

八声过去，无人应答。

他又拨了一次。

仍然无人应答。

稍后他一路超速，赶往离交火地点最近的医院，那辆早已老旧的车却在从日落大道拐向好莱坞大道的短途中熄了火，再也发动不起来。他心急如焚地下车打开引擎盖，略一察看就发现了蓄电池电极上熔化的夹线和袅袅的轻烟，那一刻抬头望去，不远的星光大道上欢声笑语、人来人往，他却觉得世间万物皆是惨淡一片。

有人在他身后鸣笛的时候，他一开始几乎没听见。待到震天响的声音突破了头脑中的屏障，他才迟缓地转过身，但一看清方向盘后那张面孔，一切就忽然恢复了常态。

大步过去拉开前门、一把拎出副驾驶座上的黑毛拉布拉多犬丢到后座、坐进腾出来的副驾驶座、砰地一声关上车门，一连串行动一气呵成。

“送我去洛城警局。”

一时间，车里的人和狗似乎都呆了。待到回过神来，狗正要咆哮，却被他一眼就瞪得夹起尾巴缩了回去，英俊得远超平均水准的人则从惊诧迅速转成了愤怒，一边提高嗓门质疑，一边往仪表板下伸手：“凭什——”

“我没时间跟你废话，”迈尔斯眼疾手快地捉住对方的手腕，牢牢攥住，“你要不干，我就把你丢出去。”

一滴，又一滴。

透明的液体依然在软管里有节奏地滑落。仿佛受了传染，他额上也有什么流了下来，抬手一摸湿漉漉的，全是冷汗。肾上腺素的效果退去，他骤然觉得前所未有地疲惫。

也许我该庆幸。他终于允许自己靠到了墙上。至少现在，他还活着。

斜刺里忽然有人伸出手，拍了拍他的肩。他着实吓了一跳，如临大敌地弹了起来。走神到连周围的环境都忘了观察，这实在是他这一行的大忌。

“……雷兰德·格林尼？”

好在他只扭头瞥了一眼，对应着那张金发蓝眼的面孔的名字就从记忆深处冒了出来。上次他从HOLLYWOOD那行大字所在的山头获救时，洛城警局派来的直升机上坐着的就是这个警探。

然而那个被他暗自评价为“年纪轻轻、老神在在”的金发警探，这时却面带忧色：“费尔诺先生，我们需要谈一谈。”


	3. V-Day: minus 13 (L.A. Confidential)

从昨天到现在，洛城警局K-9分队的三级警官凯文·芬利都十分烦躁。

昨天他好不容易轮到休假，结果出门不利，路遇那个名叫迈尔斯·费尔诺的灾星，连拒载也不可得，算是给他的霉运史又添上了浓墨重彩的一笔；接着他听说的消息就好像洛杉矶市区七月忽降暴雨，足以把常人震惊到不知所措。

他那个供职于洛城警局SWAT分队、历来跟他八字不合的堂弟法兰茨·芬利，执行任务时受了重伤，目前生死未卜。

“你一定弄错了，不可能是法兰茨，”当时他第一反应就是否定，“你又不是不知道，那家伙顽强到能从阿富汗那鬼地方的山区爬出来——”

那个据说当年是法兰茨的战友、现在是独立调查人的红头发大个子只是冷冷地看了他一眼。在旁人眼中，芬利警官的反应和他的狗如出一辙：不由自主地缩了缩，离那个散发着煞气的人远些。然后，他才意识到这个消息的全部分量。

“天哪。”他说。发了一阵呆，他又说：“天哪。”

“我猜你不是在为他祈祷。”旁边传来迈尔斯平板的声音。

“不干你的事！”他习惯地顶回去，再继续自言自语，“阿琳一向亲近那家伙，不知道她有没有得到消息。天哪，我得赶快通知她——”

“我以为你讨厌他。”迈尔斯用同样的腔调打断了他。

“对，我是受不了他！”积累起来的刺激终于超过了阈值，脾气从来称不上好的芬利警官爆发了，“他那个人总是一副假正经的模样没错，可我跟他又没有深仇大恨，至于缺德到希望他死吗！”

那个字一出口，车内的气氛就是一变。然而芬利警官和名为露西安娜的拉布拉多犬预想中的雷霆大怒并没有来临。迈尔斯只是深呼吸了几次，再开口时镇定如前：

“那么算我误会你了。只不过，洛城警局几乎是倾巢而出，都忙着搜索那个嫌疑人，你这个K-9分队的骨干人物却休假在家？”

凯文·芬利警官为人相当不敏感，想象力也谈不上丰富，但此刻他偏偏就是觉得，迈尔斯的潜台词怎么听都像“你要是在现场多好，挨那一枪的或许就是你”，话里话外都洋溢着深深的遗憾。

“他是我堂弟！”他一拳砸在方向盘上，“你以为我不想帮他？你以为我幸灾乐祸？哪个混蛋会那么干？——倒是你，你摆出这么一副架势，你以为你是谁？他是你什么人？”

回答来得毫不犹豫：“他是我的兄弟。”

车里静了下来，除了发动机声，惟余三个生物的鼻息。

“那个嫌疑人——”

片刻之后，两个人类同时开口，却又同时住了口。迈尔斯瞪着他，眼中除了讶异还有狐疑；而他回看着迈尔斯，鬼使神差地容忍了对方的审视。

“你说那个嫌疑人被当场击毙？”

“对。新闻上是这么说的。”

“算他走运。”他重重地吐了口气，露出了过去芝加哥街头那个著名问题警官的马脚，“否则我一定要他好看。”

听了这话，迈尔斯挑了挑眉，神色也缓和了一点。

他们在西区分局等了一个小时，几乎把整个机构搅得翻了天，才得到必要的信息。法兰茨被急救小组紧急处理后已经被送到加州大学洛杉矶分校的附属医院，正在接受手术，取出嵌在头骨中的子弹。彻夜等待的结果，总算没令人大失所望：手术基本成功，伤者虽然还没脱离危险，但状况已经大大稳定。然而他们又一次不约而同，谁也没有留下来目睹伤者被安置进病房。

自从认识以来第一次，他们觉得可能理解了一点彼此。

第二天芬利警官走进特护病房区，路过休息室时，不经意地瞥到门开着。这很正常，他也没放在心上，然而恰在此时，门里传出了语声。

“情况出乎意料。”

他认得那个声音——洛城警局的雷兰德·格林尼警探。

“取出的子弹经过检验，证明和嫌疑人用的是同一种，”透过半开的百叶窗，芬利警官能看见格林尼站在咖啡桌边，直视迈尔斯，“但他的伤口和受伤时的位置都表明，射中他的那颗子弹不是来自正面的嫌疑人，而是来自他背后。”

刻意压低的话音如同无底的黑洞，瞬间吸走了世间万千喧嚣。

迈尔斯背对着这边，因此芬利警官看不见他作何表情。不知过了多久，那个红头发的人才开口，只是简单平淡的一句话，却让一贯自以为天不怕地不怕、只怵妹妹和老爸的警官没出息地不寒而栗。

“我会追查到底。”


	4. V-Day: minus 12 (In the Mood of Love)

路易斯安那州，新奥尔良。

明明是这个季节难得一遇的好天气，然而卡罗斯·费洛斯瞪着手机来电显示上那个醒目的人名，却觉得这一整天的好心情都到了泡汤的边缘。

他第一千零一次幻想着自己能装作没听见铃声也没看见提醒，就此免去后续的无数烦恼，但幻想之所以成为幻想，就是因为它无从实现。想起洛伊德·费林格本人和他那几个不易应付得各有千秋的弟弟，卡罗斯沉着脸拿过手机接通，简短地说了句“是我”，就闭紧了嘴——第一千零一次，他打定了主意，决不跟这个难缠的表亲主动谈起任何话题。

“Bonjour，”通话那头的人倒是丝毫不以为忤，“很久不见，别来无恙？”

卡罗斯保持沉默，一心等着正题。

“洛杉矶出了些棘手的事，艾洛伊德和我都希望帮忙，但我们几个现在都脱不开身，又鞭长莫及，只有你是最合适的人选。”

卡罗斯继续沉默着，暗地里则早就骂了不知多少句本地土话。

“对了，霍尔德曼小姐还好吗？”那边的人像是忽然想起了什么，快活地问，“上次她告诉我，她已经离开了新奥尔良——”

“你怎么还阴魂不散地纠缠着她？！”第一千零一次，卡罗斯再也忍不下去，“决不开口”的决心灰飞烟灭，“另外，你怎么知道她去了哪里？！”

“啊，你不知道吗？”费林格医生惊讶地反问，声音里流露了恰到好处的诚挚，“第一，她和我的咨询协议从来没有中止；第二，我确实知道她去了哪里，但既然她没有告诉你，那么我也不能告诉你。”几乎觉察不到的停顿，“也许——只是也许——下次我会问问她。”

卡罗斯眼前仿佛浮现了那张正在微笑的俊秀面孔，第一千零一次不得不承认失败：“……我这就动身。”

稍后，卡罗斯恶狠狠地发号施令，订票、打包、上路，毫不客气地把那对孪生堂弟指挥成了两个陀螺。

加利福尼亚州，西洛杉矶。

多半是雷兰德·格林尼的安排，法兰茨的病房外设了轮班守护的警员。迈尔斯向值班的警官打过招呼，轻轻推开房门，发现里面已经有了两位访客。他认识她们——一位是联邦调查局特别探员阿琳·芬利，法兰茨的堂妹，另一位则是洛城警局二级警探妮基塔·弗朗克尔，法兰茨的未婚妻。

察觉门开了，两个女人都回过头来。令迈尔斯松了口气的是，尽管看得出哭过，但她们并没有终日以泪洗面的迹象，而阿琳·芬利特别探员更是径直起身向他走来，眼里闪着咄咄逼人的光亮。

“迈尔斯，我有话问你。”她开门见山地说，“这里有妮基塔就够了。”

他侧身给阿琳让开去路，离开前没忘向另一位女士点了点头。他不止一次见过她……回想起来，明明是几个月前的事，却好像就发生在昨天。

……“迈尔斯，我打算结婚了。”吧台上方的电视屏幕上，洛杉矶国王队和底特律红翼队正在冰场里大打出手，法兰茨提高嗓门盖过一片说不清是在加油鼓劲还是在不满谴责的杂音，冲着旁边红发好友的耳朵说。

迈尔斯愣了两秒钟，若无其事地拿起了手机，开始查看短信：“真的？那可要恭喜了……婚礼是什么时候？”

“还没定——拜托，你不用想也该知道，如果定下日期，我一定会先告诉你。你该不至于以为我会找别人做伴郎吧。”法兰茨扫了他一眼，不由得好奇地探过了头，“——迈尔斯。”

“嗯？”

“你手机拿倒了。”

“……她叫什么名字？”他不动声色地把手机塞进口袋，问话时已经摆出了再自然不过的态度。

“妮基塔·弗朗克尔，重案组的警探。”

“就像那个电影里的‘妮基塔’？”

“……她告诉我，这个名字的意思是‘胜利’。”

接下来迈尔斯一连几个星期忙碌异常，因为他的日常工作清单上多了一个需要准备的任务。抱着前所未有的谨慎态度，他把妮基塔·弗朗克尔的背景调查得一清二楚，连幼儿园的地点、中学时代的男友都历历在目，直到连他也不能不承认再也没有可疑之处。那并不是一份很厚的材料，但他从没想过要把它转交给法兰茨，甚至从没提起。他知道，自己这么做，那家伙一定会反对。然而与此同时他又相信，自己这场私下的调查，法兰茨其实心如明镜，只是选择了不问。那是一种难以解释的直觉，也许……只是因为他们过于了解彼此。

“迈尔斯，我不轻易信任谁。”有一次法兰茨对他说，“但我决定给出信任，就不会附加任何条件。”

可是，你信任的人，是否都对得起你的信任？让你躺在那里人事不省，有可能永远醒不过来的罪魁祸首，不正是你曾经在生死关头放心背对的人？

我会找出那是谁。

迈尔斯一边跟着阿琳向休息区走去，一边冷酷地想。

我会让他付出代价。


	5. V-Day: minus 11 (Pretty Woman)

联邦调查局特别探员阿琳·芬利是不是美女，这件事尚无公论。她发色和眉眼都酷似法兰茨，乍看之下，很多人都会把他们当成亲兄妹，而法兰茨对她的回护，也显然超过了一般堂兄妹之间的情分。迈尔斯曾经半开玩笑地向法兰茨问起阿琳个人状况如何，理由是：“她似乎对我印象不错。”而法兰茨听了这话，险些把一口冰水喷出去：“你该不是在打阿琳的主意吧？！”

“有何不可？”迈尔斯本来只是说着玩玩，未料法兰茨的反应出乎意料地有趣，不由他不上心，于是思索起来也不全是装腔作势了，“你知道，不用费力地仰头看我，长得又不错的女人可不太多。”

法兰茨咽下那口水，又咳了两声：“迈尔斯，别让我为难。”

“这有什么好为难的？”迈尔斯觉得更有趣了。

“她怎么想，我不能干涉，也不想干涉。”法兰茨把还剩一半冰水的杯子推开，“但你要是认真的，那么有件我还没对人说过的事，我想你最好知道。”

“哦？”迈尔斯觉得今天的收获好比误打误撞揭开了潘多拉的魔盒，甚至有点遗憾法兰茨怎么只有一个堂妹。

“她告诉我她离婚了的时候——对，她离婚了——我还驻扎在弗吉尼亚滩[1]。当时我立刻请假去了亚特兰大，并且找到了她那个前夫的住处。”法兰茨沉默了片刻，自嘲地笑笑，“当然，最后我什么也没干就回了驻地。但坦白地说，我从来没那么想揍人。”

“……只论这事，你那个讨人嫌的堂兄没准跟你心有戚戚。”迈尔斯评论道，指的是在他看来就是个典型绣花枕头的凯文·芬利警官，阿琳那个一半血缘的哥哥。

“也许，不过那不是重点。”法兰茨抬起头，向他笑了笑，“重点在于，迈尔斯，如果阿琳和你有什么冲突，我一定会相当为难。”

……那么你如果知道她和我正在合作，会不会觉得欣慰？

华灯初上，Westwood Village因为紧邻加州大学洛杉矶分校的校区，丝毫不见冷清。街头成群结队的都是正值年少的学生，到处都是一阵阵的笑闹。迈尔斯坐在那家名叫“爱丽舍”的咖啡店外，远远就看见了阿琳——她比多数人都高，再加上还没换掉工作时的正装，傍晚时分在这个地方格外引人注目。然而她表现得泰然自若，像是习惯了旁人的侧目。

她从容不迫地穿过人群，在他对面坐下来，省了寒暄，直奔主题：“我暂时没有新消息，得到的都是洛城警局的官方说法，你应该已经知道了——现场持有武器的共有二十二人，包括发现嫌疑人踪迹的巡逻警官、洛城警局派去的增援警力和SWAT小队，其中使用半自动步枪的有十人，可以肯定那颗子弹不是从这些枪支中射出的，于是范围就缩小到了十二人。”

“弹道比对还没出结果？”

“出了。”阿琳一哂，脸露嘲讽，“没有一支武器符合。”

迈尔斯跟着牵了牵嘴角：“倒也不出所料。”

“我受调查局种种规定的约束，明面上能做的只有借着枪击发生在联邦执法区域附近这个事实向他们要求共享信息——抱歉，从中午一直忙到现在，我还没吃晚饭。”她拿过他面前的咖啡，不理他挑起一边眉毛的诧异表情，径自喝了一口，然后直视着他说，“但我知道你有你的办法。”

“我确实在寻找帮助，”迈尔斯看了看那杯咖啡，很自觉地把自己那份还没动过的奶酪蛋糕连同刀叉一起推了过去，“我正想问你，今晚能不能去洛杉矶国际机场接三个人。”

“为什么是我？”

“他们多半会觉得你比我更好说话。”

“好。”她爽快地答应了，“对了，凯文告诉我有个人也许帮得上忙。”她抬头看他一眼，耸了耸肩，“当然，你要是怀疑凯文的判断，不理会就是。老实说，我通常也不怎么相信他的判断。”

迈尔斯深以为然，但还是本着死马当作活马医的精神问了一句：“说说是什么人。”

“柯蒂斯·费舍，凯文说他在芝加哥的时候就认识他，这人是——”

“你说柯蒂斯·费舍？”迈尔斯听了这个名字，先是一怔，接着就想起了什么，脸色也随之怪异起来，“你确定？”

“绝对、百分之百地确定。”

“来自芝加哥？”

“对。”

“那我就不得不怀疑他的业务水准了，”迈尔斯叹了口气，一脸遗憾地摇了摇头。自从得知法兰茨受伤到现在，他第一次舒展开眉头，露出了一点笑容。

“因为有个来自芝加哥，而且就叫这名字的人，上星期雇我去找他离家出走的儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 弗吉尼亚滩（Virginia Beach），位于东海岸，这是海豹突击队正式队员驻扎训练的地方。


	6. V-Day: minus 10 (An Officer and a Gentleman)

柯蒂斯·费舍其人的经历，真可谓一言难尽。幸运的是，他已经过了需要投递个人简历的阶段，否则的话，没有一个雇主在见了一长串他过去供职过、但“现已破产/倒闭/重组”的公司与机构（其中甚至包括一个县[1]）以后，还敢下手雇用他。

……或者说，拥有这等胆量的，只剩了芝加哥外围某选区的选民——当然，如今身为民主党众议员的费舍先生，是绝对不承认自己跟前段时间的联邦政府关门有任何关联的。

不得不说，这个最新也很可能是最后的职业，堪称为费舍先生量身打造——有些人天生就有收服人心、左右舆论的能力，从崭露头角到以高支持率连任三届，费舍先生于从政一道是当之无愧的翘楚，无疑在这条路上颇有前途。

只不过，这并不能让他免于冷不防被人当街夺走公文包的霉运。

事发突然，待到费舍先生反应过来，抢包的人已经跑出几十码远，眼看是追不上了，不料斜刺里一阵引擎轰响，一位骑着摩托的巡警神兵天降一般从前面的路口冲了出来，截住了那人的去路。

毫无悬念，公文包失而复得。物归原主之后，那位警官一不像要问前因后果，二不像要记录备案，而是停好摩托，径直向抢包的人走去。令费舍先生冒出了一点疑惑的是，那个先前奔跑速度相当可观的小贼这会儿却站在原地不敢挪动一步，整个人抖得好似筛糠。

不过就在这时，警方的无线电里传来几句语气紧迫、词句模糊，总之外人完全无从理解的呼叫和应答。刚走出两步的警官听后脚步一顿，显然改了打算：

“算你走运，老子今天没空揍你。”

他这是认真的？费舍先生迅速回忆了一下，结论是印象中芝加哥警局最近并没修改过警员执法时要遵守的言行规范。

“下次再被我撞见，你小子就等着下芝加哥河吧。”

旁观到这里，费舍先生终于觉得有必要插个嘴：“抱歉，警官，但这似乎不合法？”

警官斜了他一眼，并不答话，跨上摩托就扬长而去，也不知是理屈还是不屑。

自始至终，这位巡警都既没摘头盔，也没摘太阳镜；然而细心机智的费舍先生当然不会错过警服上的名牌。回到家，他敲了敲儿子的房门，隔着门板嘱咐：“凯利，查一查芝加哥警局姓芬利的巡警。”想了想，他又补充，“身高超过六英尺，年龄在二十到三十岁之间。”

撇开住在洛杉矶、与他长期分居的妻子不提，如果说费舍先生还有烦恼，那就是独生儿子凯利了——然而这一项烦恼在费舍先生看来，是千真万确的不足为外人道。

第二天，一份打印出来的警局内部档案就出现在费舍先生的早餐桌上。凯文·芬利——他一边喝咖啡，一边挪开那枚刚好别在照片上的曲别针，不禁为那张任谁见了都会称赞一声的面孔挑了挑眉，翻了一页，又被那连篇累牍的丰富记录吸引了目光。

——痛殴酒后殴打妻子的嫌疑人，痛殴虐待儿童的嫌疑人，痛殴卖给高中生违禁药物的嫌疑人，痛殴强暴未遂的嫌疑人，痛殴各色拒捕的嫌疑人（不止一次）……这位芬利警官奉行的准则，还真是简单得令人发指。

要不要让办公室起草一份提案，呼吁加强对执法队伍的约束和审查呢？费舍先生皱眉思索了一会儿，鬼使神差地决定等等看。

他每天要应付的公务千头万绪，一个还谈不上十恶不赦的问题警官自然不会长期占据他的心神。两个星期后，费舍先生独自坐在路边一家小餐馆里，吃完晚饭正要读几份文件，却听见一阵喧哗。他一抬头，就看见街旁的人行道上有只吉娃娃咬着一个姑娘的裙子，一副死不松口的架势。

必须承认的是，那姑娘实在漂亮，连他也忍不住多看了两眼，然后才后知后觉地注意到——那个站在姑娘对面、徒劳地试图拉开小狗的人，原来甚是面熟。

他饶有兴致地观察了一会儿，遗憾地得出了结论：凯文·芬利警官真是空长了一副好模样，这样下去，简直一定会让大好机会白白溜掉。而临街的一家小店就挑了这个时机用不小的音量放起了James Blunt那首歌，怎么听都是在惟恐天下不乱地推波助澜：

“...You're beautiful / You're beautiful / You're beautiful, it's true / I saw your face in a crowded place / And I don't know what to do...”

赶在那不吉利的下一句响起来之前，费舍先生合上文件站起来，状似无意地从那两人旁边走了过去。和那个显然不在执勤的警官擦身而过的时候，他低声说了句：“你该带走她。”

至于凯文·芬利警官因此经历的那一系列坎坷波折、酸甜苦辣，当然是万万赖不到他头上的。

此刻费舍先生坐在西洛杉矶一家星巴克里，透过玻璃墙看着自己上星期雇来寻找儿子凯利的人和芬利警官联袂而来，在感慨世界真小的同时，难得地燃起了真正的好奇心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 美国的州以下就是县。不过请别较真这破产的到底是哪个县……


	7. Alias: Deep Throat

……Call them the Firstborn。

他默念着阿瑟·克拉克那部《3001：太空漫游》的开篇，穿过了洛城警局的走廊。不时有人与他擦肩而过，有些穿着制服，有些穿着便装，有些行色匆匆，有些神色惴惴，然而没有一个向他投来哪怕一眼，没有一个。

电梯门打开。控制面板上，标示着地下室的“B”字母亮了起来。电梯门合上。一震之后，电梯开始下行。

地下室一层，一间积灰的办公室里，话筒中响起轻微的拨号音，又变成合成的铃声。两秒钟之后，标示着通话状态的红灯亮了。

“Deep Throat？”

他认得这个声音。每一个频率分量，每一点抑扬顿挫，他都不会听错。它属于迈尔斯·费尔诺。

“我知道你最近在调查什么。我有一些信息，你最好知道。”

他和迈尔斯·费尔诺这种“交流”方式，严格说来并不合法，但这一点双方谁也不放在心上。迈尔斯离开洛城警局不久，就接到了他的第一个电话；当时迈尔斯正为一起当事人不愿公开的绑架事件奔波，对他提供的“内部消息”充满了疑虑——这当然再正常不过——但当他的消息一连几次都被证明是准确且无害之后，他能察觉，那位私家侦探的警惕和抵触程度都有所减弱。

“这多半是个得不到答案的问题，但我还是得问。”一次，他交代过所有要交代的，却在挂断之前听到通话那端的人说，“你想必也料到了，我这段时间一直在调查你。可惜到目前为止，关于你是谁，我一无所获。所以我决定退一步。告诉我，你到底为什么帮我？”

“你确信我要帮的是你，而不是那些需要帮助的人？”他反问。

“……有理。”那边的人低声笑了，“我会记住这个说法，好提醒自己永远别太把自己当回事。”之后，红头发的人不是追问，而是换了话题，“你不肯透露名字，这我理解，但既然我们似乎很有合作潜力，有个称呼对大家都方便——你看Deep Throat怎么样？”

“水门事件里那位？”这话脱口而出。

“我想的其实是X档案。但反正也没有本质区别，随你怎么想吧。”

他不出声地笑了。“那么，就叫我Deep Throat好了。”

……Call them the Firstborn……

“对了，我还有一个问题。”话筒里传来轻微的噼啪声，线路那端的人似乎在挪动听筒的位置。“你这么捏着嗓子模仿Justin Timberlake，难道就不觉得难受？”

愕然之后，他忍不住大笑出声。再开口时，他已经换成了总统本人的嗓音，同样模仿得惟妙惟肖：“不过是种‘改变’……其实也没有本质区别，随你怎么想吧。”

事后他想，这是多么奇怪的事。一个玩笑……竟然要过这么多年——这么多年，他们才又拥有这样的自由。

……

“就是这些。”

那边的人慢慢吐了口气。“这些就够严重了。”

“的确。”

“有证据吗？”

他犹豫了一瞬。“有。”

“你能想办法拿到吗？”

“不行。我做不到。”

那边沉默了片刻。“你知道，这很重要。非常重要。”

我知道，他想。而且我相信，没人比我更清楚这对你来说有多重要。“抱歉，确实不行。我并不是万能的。”

“……我明白。”对方迅速控制了情绪。这么多年……却还是他熟悉的那个人。“既然合法的渠道行不通，我会另想办法。”

“祝你好运。”

“等等。”那边忽然说，几乎是急迫的，却在开口前顿了顿，“他们为了掩盖真相，不惜灭口，一旦发现你知情，下手也决不会留情。”又是一顿，“所以，请你保重。”

“……谢谢，你也是。”他费了比料想中更大的力气，才平静地答道，“再见——”

银灰色的电话上，标示着通话状态的红灯灭了。

微凉的干燥空气离开中央空调，从通风口一刻不停地涌进来，制造着难以察觉的刮擦声响。在办公室门边，在经过了防火处理的地毯上，几片纸屑像是被某种看不见的力量惊动了。有一瞬，它们颤抖着，似乎就要腾空而起……然而随着一阵可以形容为“叹息”的波动传遍整个空间，它们也渐渐安静下去。

……Onóronya。


	8. Phisher: Kiddo Phire

圣莫尼卡。

已经是深夜时分，诸多酒吧、餐馆和乐店的临街一面，喧嚣仍然不绝于耳，背后的小巷里却是僻静异常。毫无预兆，一扇破旧的门开了，一个发色红得不自然的脑袋探出来，左右看了看。

昏暗的灯光中，一个人影闪了出来。看得出这人相当年轻，黑牛仔裤、黑连帽衫，上衣拉链只拉到一半，露出布满破洞的T恤，胸口隐约能见到一个火红色的星形图案。

“出来透气？”

年轻人还没站稳，就被这个意想不到的语声惊得差点跳了起来。在门边不起眼的角落里，有人站直身体，离开了先前倚着的墙。他显得年长一些，黑头发，灰眼睛，身上还挂着不少亮闪闪的金属链子，手里玩着一支香烟。

认出他就是今夜演出的蓝调吉他手，年轻人放松下来，主动招呼回去：“嘿，演出挺棒的。”

年长的人耸耸肩，只目不转睛地看着他。

……这些搞音乐的果然都有怪癖。年轻人被他看得很不自在，于是又没话找话地问：“你还有烟么？”

那人摇摇头，不过把手里的那支递了过来。年轻人接过烟，叼在嘴里。在他们对面，远处的房顶上，一面硕大的公益广告牌衬着漆黑的夜色，闪着醒目的红光：“今年已有172，040人死于吸烟，并且数字仍在增长。”

注意到那人还看着自己，年轻人不确定这是不是挑衅，因而决定先发制人：“在外面抽烟没人管，我没记错吧？”

“那喝酒怎么说？”那人气定神闲地反问，“你这一晚上给人看的驾照肯定是假的。”

“……”年轻人——现在该说是“少年”了——不免僵了一瞬，但发现那人一点也不像要追究的样子，又不禁释然，“嘿，这虽说没什么大不了的，但你还是小声点。”

“这里没别人。”那人说。

“小心点没坏处。对了，他们都叫我Kiddo，”少年有点含糊地说，在口袋里摸了半天，掏出一个打火机点着烟，“你怎么称呼？”

那人似乎露出了一个微笑：“干吗不叫我the One。”

少年表情一滞，一阵呛咳之后大笑起来：“老天啊。你还别说，你这副长相说出这话，真他妈的吓死人。”

交谈间，广告牌上显示的数字又增加了两人。

“哎，说真的，你怎么知道我年纪不够大？”笑过之后，少年不依不饶。

“经验。”年长的人走近两步，“另外，你也不是你煞费苦心要扮成的那种人。你跟我要烟，手上却没有吸烟的痕迹；戴着耳环，却没打耳洞；染了头发，弄了文身，却都是那种一次性的，一洗就掉。”前一刻还寡言少语的人忽然变得健谈起来，如数家珍地列举了种种破绽，末了还叹了口气，“你看，这怎么瞒得了人。”

少年不自觉地摸摸耳垂，抓抓头发，又低头看看胸口，泄气地把点着的烟丢到了地上：“老天，我以为我搞得够专业了，里头那么多人都没发现，你到底是怎么知道的。”

“说穿了也没什么——这些我当年都干过。”年长的人伸脚踩灭了香烟上的火星，弯腰捡起来，准确无误地丢进了五米开外的垃圾桶。“另外，我知道的还不止这些。比如，你的真名是凯利·费舍。”少年触电般猛抬起头，年长的人则保持微笑，紧盯着他，“又比如，你的绰号是Kiddo不假，但那只是你在某个群体里广为人知的名字或代号的一部分。”

“你怎么——”少年的脸色越来越白，“等等，你，你是干什么的？”

变魔术一样，一份联邦调查局特别探员的证件出现在他面前。

有一刻，少年只是瞪着证件，满眼都是难以置信。“……你他妈的是卧底的条子！”半晌，哑口无言终于变成了语无伦次，“靠，装得可真像！说真的，论起水准，这一带也没谁比得上你，你肯定没少苦练。可是你他妈的下这么大血本，不会就为了抓我吧？！”他渐渐提高了嗓门，“你根本没证据！我只是有点业余爱好而已！我还没满十六岁！我——”

不等他说完，年长的人就打断了他：“第一课：等你再长大些就会明白，那些低俗的说法不但不会让你显得有派头，而且会暴露你潜在的慌乱和不安——何况你的说法也不地道。第二课：你往往会发现，不是那块料的话，想堕落也不那么容易。”

收起证件，从蓝调乐手摇身变作联邦探员的埃瑞克·方达严肃起来：“好了，凯利·费舍，我有理由相信你就是那个绰号Kiddo Phire的人，现在我诚恳地建议你跟我走一趟——不，你没有被捕，但如果你拒不合作，那也不是不可能的。”

对峙一刻，少年看向了别处，说话时刚才的粗俗语气也荡然无存：“听起来，我没有选择。”

“很好，”联邦探员赞许地点了点头，“我相信，这样对大家都方便。”

他们穿过阴暗的小巷，向停在墙边的白色野马车走去。

“……另外，我干这个，不是为了卧底，也没特意练习。”打开车门，联邦探员让少年坐了进去，这才开始摘下颈间、腰间那些链子，还显得有些不好意思地笑了笑，“跟你一样，我只是有点业余爱好罢了。”


	9. V-Day: minus 9 (American Gangster)

事实证明，迈尔斯对那三位新奥尔良来客的判断是正确的。尽管洛伊德·费林格医生信心十足地向他表示“他们一定帮得上忙”，迈尔斯在自己的破旧办公室里迎来卡罗斯·费洛斯一行时，却十分肯定要让这人（外加两个跟班）甘心听从调遣，绝非小事一桩。

“你就是那个私家侦探？”站在如今已经相当少见的水泥地中央，卡罗斯环视了一遍屋里寒酸的陈设，开口就用了浓浓的怀疑语调。

“你就是那个黑帮头目？”迈尔斯干脆往吱嘎作响的转椅上一靠，本来就不急着起身迎接，这下彻底免了麻烦。

“DEVGRU[1]这几年越来越高调，连带着底下的人也忘了自己有几斤几两。”站着的人沉下脸，怀疑也改成了轻蔑，“以为你那种背景就有什么了不起？你知道有多少特种部队出身的人挖空心思，想在我手下谋个出路？”

“‘有组织犯罪’早就不是什么新鲜事，只不过近年来格外得意忘形。”坐着的人回敬，语气好整以暇，言辞针锋相对，“以为这就能改变见不得光的事实？你知道有多少不论出身背景的人坚持不懈，要把你们统统绳之以法？”

两人隔着一张办公桌对视，基本平行的四道目光在半空中相遇，好似正在进行无形的较量，空气中仿佛积累了过量的电荷，让人担心会不会随时爆出火花。然而剑拔弩张的气氛并没有持续多久。吱呀一响，一个红头发的年轻人拉开了门，另一个则等在门口，夸张地做了个“请进”的动作：“女士优先。”

阿琳·芬利探员穿着泛白的牛仔裤和合身的夹克衫走了进来。令迈尔斯挑了挑眉的是，她那种自从法兰茨受伤以来就一直抱持的“非堂兄事务相关，恕不理睬”的刺猬态度，这会儿居然有所缓和，不但脸上不见任何恼火的迹象，嘴角还隐约带着一丝笑影。

看来让阿琳先去跟他们见面也是对的，迈尔斯想。至少这两个跟班似乎跟她相处得不错——不晓得法兰茨一旦得知这事，会作何感想。

然而她开口时毫不客气，一点也不像情绪很好：“你们到底是来合作的，还是来结仇的？已经牵扯到一个本地的贩毒团伙和至少一位高级警监，还有洛城警局的内政部搞些碍手碍脚的调查添乱，还嫌对手不够多？”

迈尔斯合作地即时摆出一副诚恳的“受教”表情，同时不无迷惑地暗想，自己这种前所未有的哄小姑娘一样的情怀究竟是哪里冒出来的。然而卡罗斯显然不像他和那对孪生兄弟一样买她的账，根本不屑正眼看她，只是满腔讽刺地反问：“小姐，那你觉得我该去干什么？”

“吸引那个团伙的注意力。”她答得不假思索，给出的正是迈尔斯和她讨论过的策略，“在我们解决问题之前，不能再给那些高阶警官跟他们内外勾结的机会。”

卡罗斯顿时黑了脸。与他形成鲜明对比的是，跟在她身后进来的双胞胎听后眼睛都是一亮，一个即刻用胳膊肘捅了捅另一个：“我们这一来洛杉矶，本来就有不少人要坐立不安了吧？”

“未必，我们从来不干贩毒那类违法勾当。”

“喂，我们哪类违法勾当都不干。”

“对对，向来是合法经营，所以洛杉矶这种出了名的乱七八糟的地方，养出的团伙太穷凶极恶，我们没见识过。”

“就听说太平洋水深得很，相当危险，哈哈。”

“危险当然是危险的，”阿琳回头对那两人露齿一笑，“不过你们‘合法经营’了这么久，大大小小的麻烦肯定解决过不少，应当很有处理的经验？”

两人不约而同地耸了耸肩。

“其实也没什么，懂行就好办。”

“只是，用Glock 22的联邦探员们多半是应付不了的。”

“你知道，制止力在有些场合可相当重要，妹妹。”

正当这时，门又是吱呀一响，探头进来的不是别人，正是凯文·芬利警官。听了这话，警官的脸色马上难看了一个数量级，然而阿琳的反应比他更快。她先是丢过去一个警告的眼神，以防他脱口而出类似于“我才是她哥哥”这样正确却无用的蠢话，然后傲慢地斜了那对双胞胎兄弟一眼，从容地抽出腰间的枪拍在桌上。

那是一把.45口径的柯尔特半自动手枪。

“看清了？”她冲着双胞胎挑衅地一抬头，“看清了就赶快叫姐姐。”

短暂的寂静之后，不消说芬利警官的脸色由阴转晴，连迈尔斯也禁不住抽了抽嘴角。然而眨眼间，他整个人都警觉起来，手本能地搭上了须臾不离身的武器——就在刚才，有人悄无声息地跟着芬利警官进了房间。

那人个子不高，站在那位公认的绣花枕头旁边极不起眼，也并没有显露任何敌意；但真正令迈尔斯意外的是卡罗斯的反应。前一刻还一脸不耐烦的人这时霍然转过身，看得出是硬生生忍住，才没有迈步过去。见鬼，迈尔斯想，我要不是还算清楚这家伙是什么角色，简直要怀疑他遇到了失散已久的初恋情人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] DEVGRU，美国海军特种作战研究大队（The United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group）的简称，它的前身就是“海豹六队”（SEAL Team Six）。  
Glock 22是联邦调查局的制式武器，.40口径，制止力确实不能跟下文提到的柯尔特.45口径相提并论……


	10. V-Day: minus 8 (The Lord of the Rings)

“为什么我觉得，每次我遇到特殊案件，你都会插手。”联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克·方达面对交情可以追溯到童年时代的好友，无奈地叹了口气。

“你还不如问，”洛杉矶地区小有名气的刑事辩护律师格兰·戈登放下公文包，同样无奈地一摊手，“为什么近年来的特殊案件都跟那位费林格医生扯得上关系——哪怕他现在人在菲律宾。”

“他认识这个未成年嫌疑人？”

“岂止。他说他全家都认识这孩子。”格兰也叹了口气，“所以才从万里之外委托到我头上，要求‘务必保护当事人的合法权益’。”

埃瑞克感到那种久违的头疼正在袭来：“你知道我们并没有逮捕他。”

“我知道。”格兰听他这么说，倒端正了脸色，“你们取得了特许，以不追究他的某些行为作为交换，要他协助调查对吧？我就是来监督你们不滥用这份权力。”

代号是Kiddo Phire，真名是凯利·费舍的少年被带进调查局的数据处理分部时，已经除掉了前夜所有那些蹩脚装饰，恢复了深色头发、浅色眼睛的原貌（埃瑞克后来发现他还戴了棕色的隐形眼镜）。他虽然只有十五岁，但已经有六英尺高，人长得挺拔匀称，脸还带着一点稚气，一点也不符合影视中常见的那些缩肩驼背、蓬头垢面，不是近视就是瘦弱的电脑怪杰形象，反而更像个青春偶像剧里的大众情人。

见到埃瑞克，少年的第一句话是：“原来N00k13是你们的人，难怪你能找到我。”

“Nookie？”站在旁边的格兰凭着非凡的职业素养，把疑问的语气控制得恰到好处，“而你的绰号是Kiddo？”

少年笑起来，露出了不多不少的八颗白牙，眼睛却瞥向带他来的探员：“这下你就明白了，为什么他是注定没前途的。”

格兰顺着他的目光看去，发现那位留着一副大胡子的探员胸前的名牌上写着“纳尔森”。“纳尔森探员来自反网络犯罪组，”埃瑞克从旁介绍道，“我之所以能在那个时间、那个地点遇到你的当事人，就是因为他提供了准确的信息。”

“可是兄弟，这样真的不好。”少年摆出一副受伤的表情对纳尔森探员说，“你又不是不知道，和我作对远远不如合作有意思，还记得那个墨——”

纳尔森探员咳了一声：“小子，别忘了，你来这里是有正事。”

看着纳尔森探员把少年带到角落里坐下，埃瑞克出于谨慎，决定再确认一次：“在这里给他权限的话，安全吗？”

回答是肯定的：“有我盯着，他玩不了花样。”

“那么，我要先拿到一些工具。”少年彬彬有礼地表示，眼里的异样光采却泄露了发自内心的兴奋。然而得到准许之后，他并没有急着动手，而是先伸了个懒腰，充分活动过手腕，这才十指如飞地投入了工作。

“他连到了哪里？”埃瑞克站在他身后，看着那一片密密麻麻、不断上移的字符，视力优异如他也不免眼晕，明智地放弃了从中找出服务器域名的企图。

“……洛斯阿拉莫斯。”纳尔森探员板着脸说。少年则报以灿烂的一笑。

很快，一个名为RingsOfPower.tar.gz的文件被下载到本地，经过解压缩和三重解密后，出现了一个文件夹，包含二十个子文件夹。

“‘力量之戒’？”埃瑞克纵是自控了得，见了这个也难掩诧异。

“别告诉我你没听说过，”少年头也不回，手指在键盘上飞快地跳跃，“不过也难怪，你毕竟是个警察。我这一行要是不认识托尔金的大名，被人骂了都不知道，简直一天也混不下去。”

那位号称当代奇幻开山鼻祖的老先生的大名……埃瑞克默然。在他身边，格兰夸张地清了清嗓子，显然也想起了几年前那起险些害好友送命的案件：“……总算这次不是《精灵宝钻》。”

少年诧异地暂停了敲击：“你一个律师，居然知道《精灵宝钻》？”

“幸运的是，只有皮毛而已。”格兰真心实意地说，绝非出于谦虚。

少年不再多说，专注于眼前的任务。一连串令人眼花缭乱的命令之后，少年终于长出了口气：“好了。洛城警局的防火墙只能骗骗外行，Nenya就足够了。”

埃瑞克犹自维持着联邦探员的淡定风度，格兰却来了兴致：“那调查局的防火墙怎么样？”

少年没说话，只从鼻子里笑了一声。

格兰点点头，表示心领神会：“那你说，哪里的还算说的过去？”

“干吗不问你们那位探员。”少年向纳尔森探员那边抬了抬下颌，“不过他们要是不赶快更新换代，换Vilya处理起来也是小菜一碟。”

格兰看了一眼显示器上的文件列表，决定打破砂锅问到底：“那Narya是干什么的？”

“我说无害，你相信吗？”少年忽然侧过头来，微微一笑。

“住——”不等纳尔森探员的惊呼完全出口，埃瑞克就一个箭步过去，眼疾手快地扣住了少年的手腕，然而为时已晚。少年的手指只一停顿，就按下了回车键。

刹那间，众人都屏住了呼吸。然而一秒钟过去，再一秒，又是一秒……却什么也没发生。接着，前面的大显示屏一暗，深邃的背景上蓦然爆开了漫天焰火，变化多端，美仑美奂。

一片寂静中，惟有少年一人笑了起来，先是窃笑，再是大笑，直到这时才露出了十足的孩子气。

“别紧张，它真的就是个屏保而已。”


	11. V-Day: minus 7 (Tora! Tora! Tora!)

迈尔斯接到医院打来的电话，立刻征用了现成的凯文·芬利警官连同他的警车。一路拉着警笛，他们风驰电掣般赶到了法兰茨所在的医院，到了地方，迈尔斯把芬利警官丢在身后处理停车之类的琐事，自己三步并作两步冲过医院大厅，直奔住院部。在病房门前，他遇到了迎出来的妮基塔·弗朗克尔警探，气也没喘匀就劈头问她：“究竟怎么回事？”

她显得比他料想的镇定，但回答时声音中那一点克制不住的颤抖出卖了她的真正情绪：“他们说，照此下去，有撤除维生系统的可能。”

稍后，迈尔斯见到伦理委员会派来的医生时，虽然勉强维持了得体的举止，脑袋里却在嗡嗡作响，甚至没听清医生的自我介绍，只有一个模糊的印象：他说的姓和名，首字母都是A。

“您知道，他头部中弹，子弹受到头盔和颅骨的阻碍，进入大脑不到一英寸。我们虽然成功取出了子弹，但他术后出现高烧等症状，经过治疗有所好转后，又一直昏迷不醒，到现在已经一个星期了。”

医生请他在休息室那色调柔和、质地柔软的沙发上坐下，并没有王顾左右而言他。“他正在衰弱下去。我们不到万不得己，不愿给有康复希望的病人使用喂饲管，但如果状况再不见改善，我们很可能不得不这样做，但这也只是权宜之计。”

迈尔斯感到额角的血管突突直跳，心则直往下沉：“……你是说？”

“我想，我们必须做好这样的准备——他很有可能再也不会醒来。”

胡说八道，这是胡说八道，迈尔斯想，本能地拒绝这句话的每一个字。

“而且，您需要知道：他签过文件，并且公证过，还特意在警局备了案。文件里详细说明了一旦出现类似情况，他希望怎样处理。”

“你说他立了遗嘱？！”迈尔斯倏地抬起头，难以置信地问。

“不，严格说来这不是遗嘱……法律意义上，我们也还不到讨论遗嘱的时候。”

迈尔斯差点破口大骂。幸运的是，他及时想到这大概是就事论事的无心之语，于是硬生生地压下火气，把难听的话咽了回去：“……我知道了。那么他的选择是……”

然而他其实不需要回答。他知道法兰茨这样的人会选择什么。漫长得不堪忍受的一刻过后，他坚决地说：“不，不行，我不同意。”

那个人的心脏还在跳动，热血还在涌流，胸膛还在起伏。在他看来，这就是希望，不容置疑的希望，决不能放弃的希望。无论如何，他都无法容忍这一切被一个冰冷的决定剥夺。

“这并不是你不同意就不会付诸实施的。费尔诺先生，你只是‘监督执行人’。”

这一次，迈尔斯真的骂了人。不过，见惯生离死别的医生并不像受了冒犯，目光中流露的同情也不像是伪装出来的：“我理解。这毫无疑问是难以接受的。”

“……为什么是我？”半晌，迈尔斯疲惫地问。法兰茨在西雅图有自己的家人，即便在洛杉矶也有堂亲——凯文和阿琳兄妹俩。他迈尔斯·费尔诺会被选中做什么“监督执行人”，实在蹊跷。

“是他指定了你。他的婚姻状况是‘未婚’，我想这就是为什么他指定了你——这种情况下，有些人选择父母，有些人则选择兄弟姐妹。”

迈尔斯愣了一瞬，才意识到医生显然把他当成了法兰茨的兄弟。兄弟……他不由得闭了闭眼。兄弟……你既然当我是兄弟，怎么能指定我来见证你……你难道真不知道这有多残忍？

“请……请先别那样做。”又隔了漫长的一刻，迈尔斯才能开口，“也别通知他的家人……求你。”他低声说，从没想到自己也有这样恳求——哀求——别人的一天，“至少，请再等等……哪怕只是一个月、一个星期……”

“不用喂饲管的话，他恐怕不能再坚持一个星期，”医生温和地指出，“即使用，我们也不能保证一个月。”

迈尔斯站了起来。这场对话超出了他能承受的极限。医生见他要走，并没有阻止的意思，只是问了一个看似无关的问题：“对了，外面那位常来的女士是他的工作伙伴吗？”

“不，是他的未婚妻。”迈尔斯简短地答道。

医生恍然：“原来如此。那么她更加应当保重自己。”

迈尔斯本来已经伸手要去拉门，听了这话，不禁一顿：“……你是什么意思？”

迈尔斯走出休息室时，外面阳光明媚依旧，他却觉得自己像在梦游。芬利警官就守在门外，一见他出来就是一连串“到底怎么了”的发问，他却一律置若罔闻。不远的地方，那位名为“胜利”的法裔女警探安静地等待着。他看看她，忽然像是从梦中回到了现实。推开聒噪不休的芬利警官，他径直走过去，给了她一个小心翼翼因而显得有些僵硬的拥抱。

“回去休息，这里让阿琳来照顾。”

他在她耳边斩钉截铁地说。也许太生硬，听起来更像是命令，绝对算不上对挚友兄弟的未婚妻该用的理想语气；但此时此刻，这就是他想得到、说得出的一切。然后，他遽然放开她，头也不回地大步离去。


	12. V-Day: minus 6 (The Fast and the Furious)

“你一定要去？”

从事的行当是否合法一事依然仁者见仁、智者见智的新奥尔良来客卡罗斯·费洛斯问。他所在的这片停车场仍在西洛杉矶范围内，从这里能看见I-405号跨州高速公路；最忙碌的通勤时段已经过去，南行车道上，出了穆赫兰隘口的车流就像冲出闸门的洪水，轻易溢满了几经加宽的路面。

“当然。”

站在他对面五英尺开外的地方，有意与他保持着距离，前中情局雇员哈莉·霍尔德曼答道。她明显有拉美血统，个子不高，肤色略深，容貌并不算漂亮，嗓音也比一般女性低沉，但一举一动都有种矫健的协调，令人想起大型猫科动物。“我来洛杉矶，就是为了找到这个人。”

卡罗斯皱起了眉：“……你还想着复仇？”

她笑笑，不答反问：“换了是你，你难道会放弃？”

发动机的响声盖过了他们的交谈，两辆漆成亚光纯黑的兰博基尼跑车转过街角，一前一后进了停车场。当先那辆车在他们身边停稳，驾驶侧的车门开处，一个红头发的年轻人钻了出来，但既没关掉发动机，也没关上车门。

“老大，我们没迟到吧？”

好好的对话被无情打断，卡罗斯顿时沉下了脸。不过在他开口之前，哈莉已经低声一笑：“还是这样，惟恐不够招摇。”

她绕到副驾驶一侧，拉开车门坐了进去，而卡罗斯站在车边，头也不回地隔空吩咐正要钻进后一辆车的年轻堂弟：“下次要低调。”

日落大道横穿比弗利山庄和洛杉矶，过了I-405号高速公路再向西通往太平洋海岸公路，途中有一段可谓极尽曲折，辅以赏心悦目的风景，向来是街头飚车族的心爱，甚至在诸多赛车类游戏中也有一席之地。这种不但严重危及他人安全、而且一个不慎更会搭上自己一命的活动，偏偏屡禁不止，那部大半个世纪以前的经典电影和安德鲁·劳埃德·韦伯的音乐剧究竟从中起了多大作用，委实不得而知。

这个时间，路上的车并不算多，两辆兰博基尼因而得以呼啸而过。然而这一带常有大小明星出没，高档跑车人们早已司空见惯，连街头的流浪汉也懒得多看一眼。

“……我不在时，谢谢你照顾我的家人。”过了一刻，哈莉看着窗外说。

“不费什么事。”卡罗斯不假思索地答道。又过了一刻，他忽然问：“你为什么不留在新奥尔良？”

“我有我的事要做，”她回过头来直视着他，“另外我也不喜欢被人监视。”

卡罗斯面不改色，目不斜视，似乎打算把换档加速的每一个动作都做出教科书的水准。然而后车一声短促的鸣笛吸引了他的注意，他瞥了一眼侧视镜，不由得冷笑出声：

“我来了这么长时间，看来终于有人沉不住气，想要送客了。”

他从储物箱里摸出无指皮手套戴上的同时，哈莉也松开了腰间的枪套。当她从侧视镜和后视镜中看清迅速接近的来车，脸色刹那间大变。

“就是那个人！”她伸手就要去解安全带，“我要找的就是他！”

“别动，”他一把按住她，“交给我。坐稳。”

发动机骤然咆哮起来，轮胎在路面上擦出刺耳的尖啸，有一两秒钟的时间，她觉得自己被看不见的巨大力量紧紧压进了座椅的靠背，几乎动弹不得。在他们后面，双胞胎显然也采取了同样的举措，日落大道上前一刻的宁静眨眼间荡然无存。

哈莉·霍尔德曼从来都不知道，就在普通的街道上也可以达到这样令人眼花缭乱的速度。或许是冥冥之中注定，这里正是那段举世闻名的“日落赛道”，外面的景物飞速倒退着一晃而过，随着他们有惊无险地冲过一个接一个的弯道，强大的离心力也将他们时而推向左，时而又抛向右。她紧抓着车里的把手稳住身体，猛然想起从前查到的有关他的资料，禁不住脱口而出：“你曾经参加过职业比赛！安德烈亚和安德烈斯也是！”

他百忙之中看了她一眼，神色里有种难以置信的惊讶，接着由衷大笑起来：“这么说，你比我想象的更了解我。”

这场近乎疯狂的追逐以对手来不及完成下一个急转弯，结果失控侧滑、撞上护栏而告终。他们下了日落大道，沿着迷宫般的街道七拐八绕，全速脱离了车祸现场。不等车最终停稳，哈莉就打开车门跳了出去。站在他们所在的山头上，她望着远处腾起的黑烟，听着救火车、救护车、警车的笛声隐约响成一片，一时像是化成了石像。

“又是你的安排？”良久，她背对着同样下了车的卡罗斯问，声音惊人地稳定。

“我是提了条件。”卡罗斯痛快地承认了。

“我要做的事，你就准备一直这么干涉下去？”

“只要有可能。”

她头一低，似乎是挫败地自言自语了一句，旋即又倔强地抬起了头：“能不能告诉我为什么？”

“不能。”

一声——不，是先后次序难以辨别的两声——响亮的喷嚏传了过来。靠在另一辆跑车两边的双胞胎仍然一个望左，一个望右，只是不约而同抬手，若无其事地揉了揉鼻子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] In memory of Paul Walker. R. I. P.


	13. V-Day: minus 5 (Lie to Me)

光线昏暗的废弃仓库里，柯蒂斯·费舍议员染了红色的头发，戴了蓝色的隐形眼镜，改了惟妙惟肖的好莱坞经纪人常见装扮，怎么看都是一副叫人如沐春风的作派。要不是洛城警局技术实验室的主管满脸惊恐惶惑，被捆成个粽子绑在椅子上坐在他对面，任谁也想不到这样一位神情和蔼、眼光真诚的人物，刚才说的一番话竟没有一句不是赤裸裸的威胁。

“想想吧，这些如果交到内政部，会引起怎样一场轩然大波……”语气充满惋惜，停顿恰到好处，再开口时，已经改成了循循善诱。“可我们都是理智又成熟的人，如果不是万不得已，谁又愿意去损人不利己？所以您瞧，主动权真的在您。您若坚持不开口，这无论对您还是对我们来说，都将是件十分棘手的事……恐怕还会是难以挽回的遗憾。”

短暂的寂静后，那个倒霉的主管爆发出一阵绝望的抽泣：“……我说，我全都说。”

等到讯问完毕，早就在频频看表的凯文·芬利警官如释重负地套上滑雪面罩现身，过去把人干净利落地打昏，连同椅子一起拖了出去。

“他没说谎。”费舍议员一边小心地摘下隐形眼镜，一边对隐身暗处、从头旁观到尾的迈尔斯说，“依我看，那颗被送去做弹道和痕迹检验的子弹确实被人调换了，他知道这件事，并且出于某种理由——很可能就是我们拿来说服他的那些理由之一——保持了沉默；但调换的人和开枪的人都是谁，他并不确切知道。”

迈尔斯也有同感。然而真正令他讶异的不是这个异常笃定的结论，而是柯蒂斯·费舍议员其人。他还是海军军官的时候，颇见识过不少精通审讯一道的同僚，但即便跟那些专家相比，费舍议员只怕也丝毫不落下风。“议员先生，我不得不说，您的才能着实令人印象深刻。”

“过奖了，”费舍议员略一点头，但只是礼节性的，而且并不掩饰，“那么，费尔诺先生，我已经做完了你们要求我做的事，现在可否告诉我我儿子的下落？”

“当然，”迈尔斯应道，话题却是一转，“但在那之前，也许您不介意告诉我，您到底是从哪里得到了那位技术主管的详尽资料？就说十五年前当巡警时从谁那里收过保护费这事好了，我相信这种鸡毛蒜皮连他自己也未必记得。”

费舍议员神色不动，只是平静地望着他。

“还有，您既然连一个全然陌生的人都能短时间内调查得如此清楚，怎么会需要雇人寻找自己的儿子？”

与迈尔斯对视了一刻，费舍议员不出声地叹了口气：“先生，这是我的家事，不足为外人道。你的问题，我言尽于此：粗心的人，总会留下数不清的蛛丝马迹，但小心的人就是完全不同的一回事了。”

听他这样说，迈尔斯也不再追问。“您的儿子凯利·费舍正在协助联邦调查局进行一项调查工作，但我不建议您现在去和他们交涉。”他告诉那位这会儿正对着手上染发剂的残迹微微皱眉的议员，“他年纪轻轻就上了他们的反网络犯罪组的重点监视名单，您消息灵通，想必不会不知道。”

费舍议员用面巾纸仔细擦净手指，对迈尔斯的话不予置评，只拿过质料精良的外衣披上，遮住了身上那件花色俗丽的夏威夷衬衫。

“另外，议员先生，不管您是通过什么渠道取得了那些信息，容我提醒您：怎样使用、为了什么使用，都请务必三思。”

“费尔诺先生，我如果是您，就会在冠冕堂皇地说教之前三思。”费舍议员抬眼看他，慢慢露出一个微笑，目光却冷得足以冻结南加州的海水，“您难道就没有一点不愿公之于众的过往？”

迈尔斯望着那个此刻双眼显得幽深如井，却有本事让无数选民不假思索地投上一票的人，忽然也笑了：“议员先生，我不知道您这辈子都见识了些什么人，但我这辈子一直相信：凡事做过就是做过，无不可对人言。与其讳莫如深，不如襟怀坦荡，任人评说。”

芬利警官就在这时咣啷一声拉开门走了进来，手里拎着那个滑雪面罩：“好了没有？你们两个不务正业的有空耗上一天，我可还有一班巡逻等着。”

迈尔斯目送费舍议员跟着芬利警官出去，犹在好奇这两个脾性至少也是南辕北辙的人到底是怎么结下了缘分，手机却响了。一看是医院打来的，他顿时变了脸色，听了几秒钟就拔腿冲出门，刚好来得及拦下芬利警官的车。

“先送我去医院，快。”

他推开病房门的时候，第一眼见到的是已经先到了的阿琳。而她看着的人……

“谢天谢地，你总算醒了。”

他由衷地说，悬了多日的心终于落到了实处。

病床上的人闻声抬头，看见他时，却有些迟疑。在法兰茨·芬利消瘦的脸上，一个礼貌的微笑浮现出来，与此同时，那双明亮的灰色眼睛里却涌现了少见的迷惑：

“你好……但是，我们以前可曾见过？”


	14. V-Day: minus 4 (Memento)

我在哪里？

这里四面八方都触不到实处，绝大部分时候都是黑暗的，然而不时又会掠过不连贯的画面和不和谐的音响，就像有人随心所欲地拍下了一个个杂乱无章的镜头，又漫不经心地把这些片断抖落出来，任它们漂浮着，组合着，化成一套庞大无匹的拼图。

我是谁？

他在记忆中搜寻自己的名字，令他安慰的是，这比他想象中容易。法兰茨……法兰茨·瓦伦丁·芬利。

……他曾经是洛城警局的SWAT警官法兰茨·芬利。

空中三架直升机在不停盘旋，地上大小警车的警笛声响成一片，红与蓝交替的紧迫闪光无形中汇成了一种催眠的节奏。他全副武装，带领战术小组谨慎地接近那座隐藏在林间的度假小屋，情报表明那个谋杀了两位警官及他们的家人的嫌疑人就躲在那里，并且装备有至少两种半自动武器，属于“极度危险”的人物。

“放下武器，”他按照规程喊道，“你还有机会为自己辩护。”

“我有吗？”那个前洛城警局的警官吼回来，“你根本不知道他们能干出什么——”

话音未落，枪声骤然大作。他凭着本能闪身躲到最近的一棵树后，惊愕地意识到不顾他的位置、悍然率先开火的竟然是己方。然而不等多想，他只觉得头上挨了重重一击，眼前猛然爆开一团炽烈的白光，刹那间的盲目后，一切归于寂静。

……他曾经是洛杉矶一个快要做父亲的普通人法兰茨·芬利。

“你希望孩子是儿子还是女儿？”

“你不介意的话，”他想了想，认真地答，“我希望是儿子。”

“为什么？”

“这样将来如果再有女儿，她就会有个兄长来好好照顾她。”

……他曾经是海军特种作战部队的少校军官法兰茨·芬利。

阿富汗荒凉的高原和崎岖的山区，恍若另一个尚未开化的星球。一次又一次侦查、突击，一次又一次俘虏、营救，到头来，只剩下他重伤在身，独自在伸手不见五指的寒冷暗夜里艰难爬行。

要努力活下来。活下来才是最重要的。

……他曾经是海军学院的军官学员法兰茨·芬利。

“成绩全优，还在学院橄榄球队当了两年四分卫……你真不考虑先去军舰服役，或者去飞行学校进一步学习？我听说过你那‘五星上将’的打算。”负责帮助学员规划事业的教官半开玩笑地问他，“虽说在和平年代那是不可能的，但航母战斗群的指挥官军衔至少也是准将。”

“那已经不是我的主要考虑了，长官。”他答道，“我希望和平能够持续下去，但我也希望能去亲身维护它，而不是满足于去做一种旁观的威慑。”

……他还曾经是——

这次，所见所闻全都脱离了他所熟悉的现实。金铁交击，杀声震天，脚下的鲜血混合了尘土，凝成一滩滩暗红的泥泞。他穿着闪亮的甲胄，握着锋利的长剑，敌人却全是只存在于神话传说中的怪异生物。放眼望去，与他并肩作战的同伴正在一个个倒下，好像暴风中纷落的树叶，惟余银与蓝的旗帜飘扬在他背后。

他知道他注定一死。奇怪的是，对这样的认知，他并不觉得恐惧，只觉得愤怒。……

他猛然睁开眼，直直望进一片朦胧。病房的百叶窗开着一线，透进了外面鱼肚白的天光。

……我是不是忘记了什么？一件事？还是一个人？抑或是二者兼有？

不管是什么，他直觉那应该很重要……非常重要。

门边传来轻微的一响，立刻引起了他的警觉。

有人在拨弄门锁……还没到护士该来的时间，更不可能是守卫的警官。

他彻底清醒了。

控制住呼吸，他把手轻轻探向枕下，很快触到了冰冷的金属。熟悉的形状和手感告诉他，那是一柄SIG P226手枪。阿琳临走前给了他一个略嫌夸张的拥抱，他就是那时感到了她的小动作，同时听到她在他耳边说：“以防万一。”

门把转动，无声无息。确实不是他的错觉。在他的注视下，门板缓缓移动，让出了一条渐宽的缝隙。

仅仅是抽出武器瞄准这一个他练习过成千上万次的动作，就几乎耗去了他积攒的全部力量。然而有人比他行动得更快。微光中，他只见人影一闪，以猎豹般的迅捷扑了过去，将来人按倒在地。

他先前完全不曾察觉，房间里除了自己还有别人。嘈杂声仿佛一瞬间爆发出来，灯光随即大亮；他用力眨了眨眼，再看时，正迎上那人制服对手之后，回头投来的目光。

是那个人，他昨天才认识的人。那个人有着少见的红铜色头发，第一次见面时说话的语气，就像……就像相交多年的老友。

突如其来的头疼袭击了他。稍后，当值班医生和护士们冲进来时，他仍然握着武器，紧紧皱着眉头，眼里尽是化解不开的迷惘。


	15. V-Day: minus 3 (Mission: Impossible)

迈尔斯亲自把那个企图闯入法兰茨病房的不速之客移交给格林尼警探，又等到阿琳赶来接替自己，才离开医院，回到了他那间会被中产阶级摇头鄙视，却会被环保主义者称颂有加的简陋公寓。直到这时，他才允许自己撤去了从前每次执行任务时，都会在头脑中构起的那道隔绝现实的防线。

过去二十四小时中种种令人心力交瘁的打击一并发作出来，他懒得盥洗，衣服也不换就一头倒在床上，半晌不想动弹。

他不知道自己何时沉入了梦境。那是一个长得令人精疲力竭的梦，开端是光明，结局是火焰。

他猝然睁开双眼时，已近傍晚。阳光早就抛弃了这座散漫之城的偏僻一隅，目光过处，屋里一片阴暗。难以忍受的高热犹在周围流连，他口中干渴难耐，额上身上却全是淋漓的冷汗。摇晃着，他艰难地坐起来，只觉得周身无处不僵硬，好似一部生了锈却还强撑着运转的机器。也不管还赤着脚，他下了床，跌跌撞撞地径直扑进洗手间，把水龙头拧到最大。一连几捧冰冷的水浇上脸颊，他才勉强清醒了几分。

撑着洗手池，他等着心跳渐趋平稳，才去尝试回忆梦中的见闻；然而那曾经真实得令人心惊胆战的一幕幕，就像退潮时的沙滩，被无情的海浪抹得迅速失去了清晰的纹路，纵是他竭尽全力，也只抓得住支离破碎的片段。三颗宝石，两棵巨树，一个誓言……但这些充其量是万千过往的开始。到得最后，连他也记不起——抑或是不愿深思——究竟是什么驱使着自己，只知道事到临头早已无法后退，惟有悍然向前。

威胁，谎言，杀戮，背叛。

……不，那不是我。

慢慢抬头，他与沾着斑斑水迹的镜中那个略有变形的人影四目相对，死死盯着那双本该是熟悉至极的浅灰眼睛，仿佛要从中读出所有的答案。

……可那真的不是吗？

似曾相识的思维，似是而非的逻辑，同样坚持着一些不容妥协、绝不退让的原则，到头来……

他不由自主地开始颤抖，突然不敢再想下去。

会不会，我得以幸免，仅仅是因为我还不曾面对同样的考验？

站得久了，凉意从地砖透上来，自脚底直达心底。他目光微垂，落在镜中人那及肩的红铜色长发上，忽然一刻也不能再容忍眼中所见。

拉开抽屉，他翻找出剪刀，面无表情地拉起一把红发就剪了下去，毫不在乎那是不是最趁手的工具。轻微的咔嚓声中，一绺绺头发飘落下来，很快就在洗手池中积成了密密的一层，略略卷曲着，仍泛着有生命般的金属光泽。

蓦地，客厅中电话铃声大作。只是一眨眼的工夫，他便彻底摆脱了这场前所未有的失态。猛然直起身，他丢下剪刀，大步奔去抓起了听筒。

“是谁——”

“情况有变，你必须立刻采取行动！”

尽管话筒那边的人又换了一副嗓音，但他凭着直觉立刻认出了那是谁——那个多次向他提供机密信息，却从不曾索求回报，被他半开玩笑地取名为Deep Throat的神秘人物。

凝神听了片刻，他不自禁地变了脸色：“这是不可能完成的任务。”

“你没有选择。要么让它变成可能，要么——”

毫无预兆，话筒中传来砰的一声巨响，然后就没了声息。迈尔斯心中一沉，提高音量连唤几次也不闻答复，短暂的沉寂之后，传来了一长声单调的电子合成音，对方显然掉了线。

有一刻，他拿着话筒一动不动，头脑却在快如闪电地思考。不超过十秒，他便作出了决断。放下电话，他掏出手机，开始一个个联系他需要的人。

西洛杉矶一处不起眼的公寓门外，低低戴着绒线帽、面目遮得难以看清的两个人交换了一个眼色，便猛踹开门冲了进去。但令他们大失所望的是，一番搜索过后，室内被证明是空无一人。一应老旧的家具陈设积了厚厚的灰尘，一看就知道已经有相当一段时间无人居住。然而他们没有注意到，在门后角落里的小桌上，放着孤零零的一部电话。在他们破门而入之后，标示着通话状态的红灯又幽幽发亮了一秒钟的时间，才倏然熄灭。


	16. V-Day: minus 2 (Band of Brothers)

洛城警局高级警监苏珊·范帕森离家的时候，刚才那个电话在头脑中激起的惊涛骇浪仍没平息。“蠢材！”她当时激动地冲着话筒大吼，“当初都说什么来着？！除掉那个敲诈我们的无赖‘再容易不过’，除掉那个SWAT警员也是‘再容易不过’，结果呢？去你的‘再容易不过’！就连除掉一个差点变成植物人的病人这种简单的活计都出了岔子！早就告诉过你们，灭口不是最好的办法，现在明白了吧？你们还要怎样？去灭更多的口？你们真做得到？”

“亲爱的苏珊，”那边的人等她咆哮完，才慢条斯理地说，“事到如今，做不到的话，你也别想抽身。”

一阵震耳欲聋的发动机声响，一辆哈雷戴维森摩托从她车边飞驰而过。不是通勤时段，90号公路上不见多少车来往，她心不在焉地扫了一眼，觉得远去的摩托车手头盔下似乎露出了几绺红色的头发。

到底为什么会变成这样？起初，一切都是“再正常不过”。从纽约警局到芝加哥警局，哪个大城市的警方能做到与那些从事地下交易的组织毫无瓜葛？风平浪静的时候睁一眼闭一眼互行方便，风声紧压力大的时候退让妥协，双方都过得去，这才是共处之道。可就是有那么一些人，要么贪心不足，要么良心过剩……良心。她只能嗤笑。就说那个SWAT警官，良心给了他什么？

又是一阵震耳欲聋的发动机声响，又是一辆哈雷戴维森摩托从她车边飞驰而过。她摆脱了自己的思绪，定睛看时，却发现这个摩托车手的头盔下也露出几绺红发，背影看上去跟之前那个根本是如出一辙。

既视感，她得出了结论。她一定是出神了，才会有这种错觉。

我得立刻去做些安排，她继续想。既然灭口已经不现实，那就只能实施第二套计划。污点警察永远是公众注意的焦点，只要想办法——

突兀的警笛声从后面响了起来，与此同时，一个通过扬声器传出，因而显得有点变调的男声说：

“前面那辆黑色凯迪拉克，请在Culver Blvd出口下高速公路。”

范帕森警监的第一反应是怒骂CHP不长眼，然后才想到自己出来时为了秘密起见，开的不是挂着免检牌照的车。挫败地叹了口气，她只得打开转向灯，依着指示下了高速公路，慢慢靠到路边停下，打开了车窗。路旁的建筑大概是家牙医诊所，嗡嗡的仪器声从树荫后的窗子里传出来，伴着时停时续的水流声，叫人一听就牙酸，感觉上随时都可能听到病人的惨叫。

那辆警车紧跟在她车后停了下来，车门开处，出来的人却让焦躁莫名的她也忍不住有点诧异。虽然雇用警员时确实要把外貌纳入考虑范围之内，但长相出色成这样，还是难得一见——至少六英尺高，行动间流露出的气质好得连土拨鼠色的警服都损伤不了半分，在那挡住半张脸的太阳镜后又该是怎样一副容貌，着实不由人不浮想联翩。

“女士，驾照和车辆注册表。”警官停在她车窗边，“你知不知道你开得有多快？”标准的超速罚款开场白，公事公办的腔调。范帕森警监克制着脾气，尽量合作地答道：“八十英里。”

“那你知道这条路限速多少？”警官盯着手里的记事本，头也不抬。

“要罚就快罚，”她终于失去了耐心，不客气地打断了他，“当然，查过我的车牌，你如果还坚持要罚，那也随你。”

警官啪地一声合上了记事本，张开了嘴。她以为他就要反唇相讥，他却在这时抬手按住了耳机，整个人都明显一僵。两秒钟后，他恢复过来，再看看她，忽然摘了太阳镜，俯下身直勾勾地盯着她的眼睛。

“……啊，迷人的女士，”这个果然长得异常英俊且毫不奶油，然而目测年纪少说也比她小二十岁的警官几经努力，才用一种甜得发腻的语气对她说，嘴角抽搐着，强扯出一个八颗牙显露无遗的微笑，“可否赏光一起吃个午饭？”

这，这真他妈的见鬼了！范帕森警监目瞪口呆了一瞬，随即觉得情况不对，待要掏枪，警官却没给她任何机会。耳中轰的一声，她的头重重撞上了座椅的靠垫，她一阵天旋地转，感到那个现在已经可以确定是冒牌货的加州高速公路巡警拉开了车门。他一边探手从她怀中干净利落地抽出佩枪，一边悻悻地咕哝，也不知在对谁发着牢骚：

“费舍你这混蛋，敢出这种馊主意……下次要出卖色相的话，你自己来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHP：California Highway Patrol，即加州高速公路巡警。


	17. V-Day: minus 1 (Zero Dark Thirty)

东洛杉矶，深夜时分。

哈莉·霍尔德曼下车的时候，脚下一不小心就是一绊，幸好旁边有卡罗斯·费洛斯及时托住了她的手臂，帮她站稳。

“你确定这行得通？”她低头看看身上那条价值不菲的裙子，又看看脚上那双一半银色、一半透明，装饰得珠光宝气的三寸高跟鞋，难得地露出了一点沮丧，“安德烈亚和安德烈斯居然说起裙子鞋子这类东西也头头是道，我还真是小看了他们。难道他俩是看灰姑娘长大的？”

“……实际上，他俩最爱看的是Wonder Woman。”卡罗斯面不改色地透露。

从外面看，这座名为“黑铁囚牢”的两层建筑跟别的夜总会没什么区别，惟一的特殊之处就是看门保镖似乎早知道他们要来，没有一句多余的盘问，就让他们进了那扇不知什么材质制成的厚重大门。门在背后合拢，眼前的走廊黑得几乎伸手不见五指。仿佛察觉了她刹那间的踌躇，卡罗斯在原地一停，碰了碰她的肩头：“不想扭伤脚踝的话，女士，就让我带你走。”

缺少感知的结果就是，短短一段路也漫长得没有止境。守在走廊尽头的人打开侧面墙上一扇隐蔽的门，他们一步跨进去，立刻换了世界。震天的电子乐声和鼎沸的人声扑面而来，光怪陆离的灯光，五颜六色的酒水，衣着或离奇夸张或性感暴露的男男女女，伴着五脏六腑都为之颤抖的强劲节奏扭动……卡罗斯拉着哈莉站在门口，眼望着这午夜时分的疯狂，忽然嗤之以鼻：

“不过是些渣滓，跟拉斯维加斯一样——夜里还能勉强充充门面，日光一照就要原形毕露。”

此地属于人称格拉维兹·德尔加多的不法之徒，控制着洛杉矶地区最有名的墨西哥黑帮。根据那位高级警监的供词，就是他负责灭口那个以真相相胁、意图勒索他们的前洛城警局警官，也是他派人闯进医院对不识相的SWAT警官“收拾善后”。

格拉维兹并没把今夜这两个不速之客放在心上。俗话说得好，强龙不压地头蛇。卡罗斯·费洛斯或许在新奥尔良有他的势力，但在洛杉矶，他德尔加多才是Padre de Dragóns。至于那个女人……女人罢了，不足为虑。

此时，他在椅子里挪了挪臃肿的身躯，不等对面的人开口就是一阵大笑。

“看看，看看……这可真是，怎么说的，Bon Jovi，呃？还有这位女士，呃……”

他这番意在先声夺人的做派显然适得其反。“是Bonjour。”那个据说有点法国血统的人直接纠正了他，本来还只皱着眉头，这下连脸色也不豫起来。“省省吧。你这地方我不想久留，你也想必不乐意让我久留，不如大家都长话短说。”

格拉维兹眯起了眼睛：“那就来痛快的——说吧，你要什么？”

“洛城警局收取你贿赂的高级警员名单。”

“……你疯了吗？”格拉维兹乍一听，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，待到相信对方是认真的，眼泪都笑出来了，“这根本行不通，不用我跟你解释。再说，我凭什么要听你的？”

“范帕森警监说，州立监狱里有人相当想念你。”

格拉维兹不笑了。“……我就知道那老婊子不可靠！”沉默一瞬，他怒不可遏地吼了起来，一连串西班牙语的污言秽语脱口而出，但那对男女谁也没有反应，不约而同地放眼打量起屋里的陈设，也不知是听不懂还是在装糊涂。

他一口气骂了足有半刻钟，停下时火气已经荡然无存，彻底换了一副亲切的面孔：“朋友，你要的东西牵涉太多，我是绝对不会给的，但事关范帕森警监，不管她跟你说了什么，她总是多年的老朋友……咱们不如做个交易。”

卡罗斯这才神色不善地扫了他一眼。

“你告诉我她在哪里，我就让你们安全离开，从此井水不犯河水。”格拉维兹皮笑肉不笑地说。

“我又凭什么要听你的？”卡罗斯从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你难道以为，我这里你可以想来就来想走就走？”格拉维兹狞笑起来，“新奥尔良那一套，在这里可——”

毫无预兆，所有的灯都灭了。

错愕中，格拉维兹只见银光一闪，迎面有物挟着风声飞来，他躲闪不及，正中鼻梁。一阵剧痛从眉眼间扩散开来，他连忙扑倒在沉重的橡木桌后，手一动，却摸到了一只高跟鞋的形状。

闷哼和惨叫此起彼伏，只是一眨眼的工夫，留在屋里的保镖就都没了声息。格拉维兹狠狠抹了一把脸，把手心沾上的温热液体蹭到衬衣上，伸手去找暗门的开关。就在这张桌子后面的墙里，隐藏着一个小房间和一条通道，只要进去，他就能拿到更多武器，顶不济也可以顺利脱身，到时候……

开关按下。毫无反应。

再按。仍然毫无反应。

“需要打维修电话吗？”

黑暗中传来一声轻笑，是个女人——那个自从进屋一直没开口的女人——但嗓音比一般女人低沉。啪嗒一响，好像又有什么被丢到了地上，接着是几句压低声音的交谈，依稀有几个词是“碎玻璃”、“小心”。

然后他听到有人踏过狼藉，稳步走了过来，仿佛一切尽在掌握中。

“你难道以为，我真蠢到了要充孤胆英雄的地步，只带着位公主武士就敢走进你这鬼地方？”

这次无疑是卡罗斯·费洛斯的声音。

“你觉得我是个什么样的白痴，007吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “公主武士”=Warrior Princess。  
别问我西班牙语的Father of Dragons是不是真那么写……


	18. V for Vendetta

夜半三更的穆赫兰道，向来是各种故事和事故的多发地点——不管看没看过那部搅人脑子的著名电影，附近的居民多半都会信誓旦旦地这么说。

此时此刻，洛城警局高级警监古斯塔沃·巴尔雷拉开着越野车经过这条路时，不祥的预感就挥之不去。这不只是因为他已经一整天都联系不上苏珊·范帕森警监，更是因为十分钟前格拉维兹·德尔加多那个十足的恶棍突然给他打了个电话，语无伦次却又蛮横无礼地要求“马上见面”。

“我正要问你，你有没有派人跟那个闯医院被抓的小子通气？”他当时反问，“就是让他——”

对方直接挂断了电话。稍后，他不得不在众目睽睽之下，匆忙离开有头有脸的人物才有资格参加的豪宅聚会，面上平静如常，心里却紧张地猜想着这可能意味着什么。

穆赫兰道的这一段曲折迂回，和日落大道齐名，堪称飙车族心头的白月光和朱砂痣。夜色朦胧，苍白的路灯幽幽地亮着，不时有车灯飞速由远而近，一闪而过，轮胎在每个转弯处都刮出得意的尖锐声响。这帮醉生梦死的好莱坞垃圾，巴尔雷拉警监厌恶又不无嫉妒地想。命运这东西，从来就不是公平的。

比如，他就必须利用职权，出卖原则，才能抽取一度出生入死也换不来的回报……而那些人只是站在镜头前搔首弄姿，就能收获常人根本想象不出的崇拜和财富。

前方不远就又是一处转弯，熟悉路况的他注意到那里的路灯坏了两盏，造出了一小段雾蒙蒙的黑暗。踩了踩刹车，他降低了速度，就在这时，他感到车身先是猛地一震，接着就急速偏向了一边。

然后他才听到沉闷的一响——经验告诉他，那个声音来自狙击步枪。

越野车颠簸着滑下路面，几经曲折，堪堪没有翻车，停在了杂乱的灌木丛中。巴尔雷拉警监凭着多年磨练出的本能，对这场突如其来的人为变故做出了令人叹为观止的反应。还在头晕目眩，他已经拔枪在手，同时利落地割开安全带，踹开车门跳了出去，寻求车身的掩护。

他屏息等待着，明白这不可能是巧合。不管谁策划了这场事故，都不会就此罢休。

他没等多久。映衬着微弱的灯光，两个人影渐渐浮现，并肩向这边走来。他不由自主地眨了眨眼睛，以确定这不是脑震荡引起的幻觉——来人是一男一女。男的个子高挑，步态从容，一看就是久经训练，女的黑发及肩，尽管看不清面貌，长腿的轮廓却一览无遗。这两人的组合说不出地诡异，却又赏心悦目，假如巴尔雷拉警监是某类影片的爱好者，一定会怀疑这是千真万确地见了鬼——狙魔人Van Helsing正和Underworld里的女吸血鬼Sienna趁夜结伴而行。

迷惑只是闪念之间。反应过来，巴尔雷拉警监立刻举枪瞄准，然而冷风送来了这样的词句，令他顿时僵住：

“低头看看。”

来人在十码开外止步，望着他胸口的红色光点，剪得乱七八糟的短发被微光映得泛出了一点红铜的光泽。

“我如果是你，就不会轻举妄动。”

“很不幸。”

打扮成德州牛仔模样的柯蒂斯·费舍议员在以职业态度和敬业精神询问了一番巴尔雷拉警监后，回头颇为遗憾地对迈尔斯说。

“恐怕这位不吃点苦头是不会开口的。”

迈尔斯点点头，过去熟练地卸脱了那位被阿琳亲手堵上嘴、捆成粽子的警监的肩关节，再面无表情地直起身退开，看着那人骤然绷紧全身，睁大双眼，额头冷汗涔涔而落。

费舍议员同样面无表情地观察着，待到审问对象的疼痛似乎有所缓和，他才慢慢露出了微笑，态度亲切如前。

一个小时后，他们终于接近了真相。

“……你们要除掉他，只是因为他怀疑背后另有隐情，打算展开调查。”迈尔斯重复了一遍对方的说法，语气听不出喜怒。

满脸血泪狼藉的巴尔雷拉警监睁开肿胀的眼皮看了他一眼，忽然歇斯底里地笑了起来。“你肯为他绑架高级警员，搞这种非法审讯，怎么可能不知道他是什么样的人？”他笑得太厉害，以至于呛到自己，咳了起来，边咳边啐了一口带血的唾液，“我还能怎么办，说服他合作？别开玩笑了，就算再给我一百次机会，我的决定也都一样——干掉他。”

“而当你们发现干掉他已经不可行，就决定抹黑他？”迈尔斯继续平板地问，“污蔑他才是和格拉维兹勾结的人。”

“那又怎样，谁让他‘恰好’都记不得了？”那位撞了南墙也显然不打算回头的警监笑得更厉害了。

只是一个熟极而流的动作，陪伴他多年的武器就到了手中。这么近的距离，他甚至不需要瞄准……手指轻移，却在最后关头停住。

你不该这样做。头脑深处，一个声音说。你的权力，不包括审判和裁决。

然而那些拥有权力的人会怎样做？冗长的司法程序，控方与辩方的交易……这个人能给地区检察官提供足够忙碌数年的信息，也许到头来，他只需要在联邦监狱里度过短短的几个月。

可是其他的人呢？他们因为这个人，都付出了什么代价？有人死了，有人万幸还活着……却又失去了什么？

若真如此收场，何为公理，何为正义？

扣住扳机的手指渐渐加大了力度。在他脚下远处，圣弗南多山谷铺展开去，千万点灯光闪烁明灭，如同一团迷蒙的雾气。


	19. V for Valor

洛城警局SWAT警官法兰茨·芬利出院那天，风和日丽，晴空万里。

在病床上躺了足足两个星期，他显得有些苍白，人也瘦削了不少，但往日的神采已经恢复了七八分。尽管完全不需要搀扶，他还是微笑着向坚持陪在左右的堂妹阿琳·芬利和未婚妻妮基塔·弗朗克尔投了降。

“最好走侧门，”迈尔斯·费尔诺早已等在电梯口，见他们一行人走来，指了指另一边，“正门前有不少新闻记者。”

在走廊转角的电视屏幕上，正播放着滚动新闻：

“洛城警局两位高级警监今天早晨在警局门外不远处被发现，一起被发现的还有包括录音、影像以及书面等等各种类型的大量证据，据匿名警员透露，这些证据牵涉到前段时间那起前警员报复性谋杀的恶性案件，其起因很可能是这两位高级警员与本地犯罪组织有着千丝万缕的联系……”

“对此，洛城警局总警监表示‘无可奉告’……”

“鉴于有人指出这其实模仿了近年来最受欢迎的蝙蝠侠电影《黑暗骑士》中的情节，可以预见的是，此事将引发新一轮‘义警’行为究竟可取与否的讨论……”

加州大学洛杉矶分校附属医院的侧门外，凯文·芬利警官一脸百无聊赖，斜靠在一辆漆着To Protect and to Serve字样的警车边；与他形成鲜明对比的是旁边的柯蒂斯·费舍，这位议员悠然而立，薄大衣下西装革履，一派南加州极其少见的绅士风度。

一辆白色野马车转过街角开来，停在他们面前。

“柯蒂斯·费舍议员？”

容貌气质与芬利警官截然不同，赏心悦目的程度却不相上下的联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克·方达下车出示证件之后，严肃地问。绰号Kiddo Phire的天才少年凯利·费舍等在车里，双手绞在一起，竭力不向外看。

费舍议员即便有任何意外，也没表现出来：“是我。”

“我们正在复查数年前洛杉矶地区一起受害者同样名为柯蒂斯·费舍的谋杀案，有证据表明，你牵涉其中。”

埃瑞克看着他的眼睛，毫不放松。

“你有权保持沉默……”

目送法兰茨进了电梯，迈尔斯又在原地停了片刻。这样的结果已经很好了，他想，直到这时才真切地感到心中似乎被挖空了一块。

时间推移，也许他会记起所有的往昔……也许他永远都不会记起。可那并不重要。

重要的是，他还活着。

只要他活着，依从本心、自由自在地活着，那些过去使他们情同兄弟的东西就还可以存在、延续……而且今后，也许仍会让他们成为朋友。

有脚步声传来，不期然停在了他背后。他警觉地回过头，立刻认出了来人——那位曾向他解释撤除维生系统一事的医生。这次，他先扫了一眼医生胸前的名牌：A. 阿隆斯，M.D.。

“迈尔斯·费尔诺先生？”阿隆斯医生抬头看他一眼，翻了翻手里的材料，“法兰茨·芬利先生入院时，你提供了血样供医院化验，以防临时需要大量输血？”

“对，”迈尔斯肯定了对方的说法，“有什么问题吗？我记得我是O型血。”

“你是O型血没错……但你知不知道，另一位凯文·芬利先生也是O型血？”

迈尔斯忽然觉得这场对话的走向变得诡异起来：“是吗？真是巧合。”

“啊……其实也不算巧合。因为DNA比对的结果显示，”医生又翻了翻手里的材料，“你和他有很大可能是兄弟。”

“不可能！”

迈尔斯·费尔诺霍然转身，真正体会到了何为“五雷轰顶”，甚至忘了质问是谁授权他们做了DNA比对。

“他……他才不可能是我的兄弟！”

（完）


End file.
